Bad Boy
by Naaaaa88
Summary: KyuMin FanFict!/GS!/Chapter. 2 Up!/enJOY it!
1. Prolog

**Bad Boy**

~enJOY~

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu itu sangat cantik dan juga manis. Kulitmu juga lembut bagaikan sutra, rasanya aku ingin selalu menyentuhnya."

"Benarkah itu Oppa?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu."

Sungmin, gadis yang berada disudut ruangan itu tengah menatap sepasang insan yang sedang bermadu kasih. Ia bahkan sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan pasangan itu meskipun hal itu membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Menatap mereka bertingkah menjijikan membuatnya jengah, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Lebih tepatnya, hati gadis itu tak rela membiarkan pandangannya lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun, pria yang telah memikatnya dan hampir semua mahasiswa dikampus mereka.

Sungmin mendesah berat, mengapa perasaannya menjadi tak tentu begini? Seharusnya ia berhenti menyukai Kyuhyun jika tak ingin terluka lebih dalam. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga tak mungkin bisa melepaskan pria itu. Arggghhh, ini menjengkelkan! Batin Sungmin berteriak.

"Kau masih membuntutinya?" Sungmin menoleh ketika suara seorang wanita menegurnya. Ia mendapati sosok Eunhyuk –sahabatnya—yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kapan kau datang?" ucap polos Sungmin. Eunhyuk berdecak gemas, tak habis fikir dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang aneh. Kapan ia datang? Tentu saja baru setengah menit yang lalu, kenapa masih ditanya juga?

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah meracuni otakmu itu." Balas Eunhyuk dingin tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Untuk apa menjawab hal yang sudah diketahui gadis itu? Buang-buang waktu.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Sungmin bertanya malas tanpa melihat Eunhyuk disampingnya. Ia merasa enggan diganggu saat ini. Ia ingin sendiri.

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu dari rasa sakit hati." Jawab Eunhyuk datar. Gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan gadis yang masih bergelayut manja dilengan pria itu. Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, sedangkan Kyuhyun justru membalas Eunhyuk dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Cih, dia sungguh menjijikan! Kalau ini bukan area kampus, aku jamin ia tidak akan selamat."

Sungmin menyipitkan mata mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Ada perasaan was-was ketika ia mendengar Eunhyuk akan menyakiti Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun Eunhyuk adalah pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo, dan bukan tidak mungkin gadis itu bisa melakukan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, aku jamin Yesung Oppa akan mengurungmu seharian dikamar tanpa makanan dan handphone." Ancam Sungmin.

Bersahabat dengan Eunhyuk selama hampir 10 tahun membuat Sungmin tahu apa saja kelemahan gadis itu. Yesung –Oppa tiri Eunhyuk-, makanan, dan handphone adalah ancaman terbaik yang Sungmin miliki.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa harus bawa-bawa pria kepala besar itu." Sentak Eunhyuk tak terima.

Sungmin yang mendengar bentakkan Eunhyuk justru bersikap datar tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Toh, iya yakin gadis itu tak akan berani macam-macam padanya. Tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Eunhyuk disampingnya, Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel dari dalam tas lalu membacanya.

"Ck, kau mengacuhkanku sekarang?" gerutu Eunhyuk melihat tingkah Sungmin. Ia mendumel seperti anak kecil yang kehabisan permen.

"Aku sibuk. Pergilah!" suruh Sungmin dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bahan bacaannya.

"Kau menye-" perkataan Eunhyuk terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu bergetar dan terdengar ringtone pendek disakunya. Dengan kasar gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek sms yang masuk.

"Ck, apa-apan pria ini." Decak kesal Eunhyuk setelah membaca isi sms yang ia terima.

"Hey! Lee Sungmin!"

"Kenapa?" lagi, gadis itu mengacuhkan sahabatnya.

"Lihat ini! Suruh pria itu berhenti menjadikanku burung hantu kalian!" Eunhyuk menyodorkan ponselnya kasar dan ia kini menatap kearah Kyuhyun garang. Pria itu tersenyum-senyum melihat perlakuan Eunhyuk.

'Berhenti bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk, kau hanya perlu melihatku. Jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku. Dan jangan lupa siapkan aku makan malam, aku akan pulang kerumah hari ini. Kau harus memperlakukan suamimu dengan baik, bukan?

Suamimu tercinta, Kyuhyun'

Sungmin terlonjak kaget melihat rentetan kata yang dikirim Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk. Ia tahu ia memang tidak punya ponsel, tapi bukan berarti pria itu bisa mengirimkan kata-kata seperti ini pada Eunhyuk. Membuatnya malu saja.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Aku mual melihatnya! Dan apa itu? Pipimu langsung merona hanya karena mendapat sms bualan begitu? Benar-benar." Eunhyuk sudah jengah. Ia mengambil benda kesayangannya dari tangan Sungmin kemudian berlalu pergi. Menyisakan gadis itu dengan sejuta perasaaan bahagia dengan raut merona merah.

Dari tempatnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Eunhyuk berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Pria itu bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah merona Sungmin setelah membaca sms darinya. Ada perasaan bahagia menyelinap masuk kerelung hatinya, ingin sekali rasanya pria itu berdiri kemudian berlari memeluk Sungmin dan mengatakan betapa ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengubur semua itu dalam-dalam sekarang. Mengingat ada sosok perempuan yang masih bergelayut manja dilengannya. 'Maaf kan aku sayang, aku berjanji setelah semuanya selesai aku hanya akan melihatmu dan menatapmu,' batin Kyuhyun sedih.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seperti isi pesan yang Kyuhyun kirimkan padanya siang tadi, saat ini Sungmin tengah berkutat di dapurnya dengan berbagai bahan masakan. Ia akan membuat sesuatu yang spesial malam ini. Tak peduli meskipun pemandangan tadi siang di kantin masih membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi, toh, Kyuhyun adalah suaminya. Miliknya. Jadi sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu Sungmin khawatirkan.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Suara di pintu depan mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari kegiatannya. Gadis manis itu tersenyum ketika sadar jika sang suami sudah pulang. Ke rumah mereka. Bukan ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Sungmin, sayang… kau dimana?"

Itu suara Kyuhyun. Nadanya terdengar sangat menggoda ditelinga Sungmin. Mungkin memang sudah menjadi sifat alami Kyuhyun jika pemuda itu sangat suka menggoda lawan jenis, meski terkadang Sungmin harus menelan kepahitan akan hal itu.

"Aku di dapur Kyuhyun- _ah_ ," sahut Sungmin dengan nada sedikit keras. Astaga, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Meskipun ponsel miliknya harus rela ke tempat service tiga hari lalu, tapi Sungmin bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Eunhyuk. Kalau tidak, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan pulang ke rumah hari ini. Mengingat bagaimana bisa pria itu menghubunginya tanpa ponsel? Mengatakannya langsung didepan umum? Oh No. Itu tidak akan mungkin menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun.

"Disini kau rupanya. Apa yang kau lakukan, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut setelah menemukan istri cantiknya berada didapur dan segera merengkuh tubuh berisi itu dari belakang. Posisi yang sangat ia sukai.

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan?" Sungmin menahan tawanya ketika Kyuhyun mengendus lehernya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu yang hilang. "Ish, Kyuhyun- _ah_ , hentikan!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh senang saat mendapati Sungmin tengah merajuk padanya. Gadis ini terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari terakhir Kyuhyun melihatnya di kantin tadi.

Tapi ketika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan di siang tadi membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu bersalah. Ia tahu dirinya memang brengsek karena bermesraan dengan gadis lain di depan istrinya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun memang tak memiliki pilihan lain jika ia benar-benar ingin bebas dari belenggu orang tuanya.

"Sungmin sayang, maafkan aku." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh sesal. Membuat gerakan Sungmin yang tengah mengaduk supnya terhenti seketika.

"Maaf untuk apa Kyuhyun- _ah_?"

"Maaf karena aku menyakitimu lagi, dan lagi. Maaf karena aku masih belum bisa menjadi suami yang pantas untukmu." Kali ini Kyuhyun mengeratkan lengannya di perut Sungmin. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leher Sungmin.

Sang istri yang menyadari arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. Ia memang harus terbiasa dengan semua rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya selama setengah tahun pernikahan mereka. Namun Sungmin sungguh tak pernah benar-benar marah. Meski terkadang ingin rasanya Sungmin menuntut cerai, namun itu hanya sesaat karena setelahnya Sungmin sadar jika ia takan mampu hidup tanpa Kyuhyun.

Cintanya tulus pada pria ini. Tak peduli jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang _player_ sekalipun, Sungmin akan tetap mencintai pemuda ini sama seperti saat ia jatuh untuk yang pertama kali. Bahkan mungkin lebih.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku tahu alasanmu, sayang. Jadi jangan seperti ini lagi, ya?" Sungmin mematikan kompornya dan mengusap lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia membalikan badan untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang masih saja bergeming.

"Hei, lihat aku!" suruh Sungmin seraya mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangkup pipi gembul itu dan terkikik lucu melihat raut bersalah suaminya. Bukan Kyuhyun sekali –batinnya.

"Kau sungguh tak marah Sungmin? Padahal aku sudah menyakitimu berulang kali." Lesu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hampir saja terpekik gemas melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang sayu. Pria ini benar-benar mencintainya rupanya. Sampai-sampai menampilkan wajah seperti ini. Mendadak rasa hangat serta bahagia menjalari tubuh Sungmin.

"Daripada kau bermuram durja begini, lebih baik kita berrsenang-senang. Bagaimana?"

"Bersenang-senang?"

"Hm." Sungmin menggangguk antusias.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Sungmin benar-benar tak tahan melihat raut polos Kyuhyun. Pria itu benar-benar mempermainkan perasaannya. Mengaduk-ngaduknya hingga Sungmin tak bisa membedakan yang mana kenyataan dan mimpi indah. Hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu memajukan wajahnya, berjinjit dan mengigit hidung bangir Kyuhyun gemas.

"Ya! Sungmin! Kau mengigitku!"

"Hahaha… astaga, aku tak sadar mempunyai suami seimut dan semenggemaskan ini. Kemana sifat jahil dan angkuhmu itu, sih?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendengar pernyataan serta tawa bahagia Sungmin. Gadis ini benar, hanya di depan Sungminlah Kyuhyun bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa bersikap manja, bodoh, dan kekanakan hanya untuk Sungmin. Bukan yang lain.

"Dan apakah kau menyesal memiliki suami yang imut dan menggemaskan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kerlingan menggoda dan senyum jahilnya. Oh, Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa sudah muncul.

"Memang kapan aku pernah menyesal menikah denganmu, tuan Cho?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Yap. Kau sangat pintar!" seru Sungmin girang seraya mengusak gemas surai Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu tersenyum cerah dan sehangat mentari pagi.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya aku malas memasak jika sudah denganmu." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mencoba berpikir tentang permainan apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk bersenang-senang dan mengubah suasana hati Kyuhyun yang sempat turun.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum miring sesaat sebelum membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sungmin. Baru saja sebuah ide jahil melintas di otak pintarnya.

"Kalau kau malas memasak, bagaimana jika aku memakanmu saja? Kebetulan aku sangat lapar."

BLUSH

Sumpah! Kyuhyun itu memang pria tampan yang super jahil. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu ketika Sungmin sibuk memikirkan permainan apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju 'kan sayang?" senyuman jahil nan menggoda itu terus Kyuhyun layangkan pada sang istri. Membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan, malu-malu. "Oh Tuhan! Istriku imut sekali!" Kyuhyun berseru heboh sebelum mengecup kilat pipi sang istri kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Cha! Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat Cho Junior!"

"Ya! Kyuhyun!"

"Hahahaha…"

Dan suara tawa itu menggiring mereka berdua ke kamar utama. Melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan untuk sejenak melupakan perihal apa-apa saja yang akan terjadi esok hari.

~TBC~

Sekedar penghibur lara karena banyak yang mulai lelah :")

Salam hangat,

KyuMinNa26 {}


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Pagi ini kesenangan Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun harus sedikit terganggu dengan dering ponsel di atas nakas. Jam di dinding masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi, matahari bahkan masih tampak malu-malu mengintip dari balik awan. Membuat pemuda bermarga Cho itu bergerak malas dari tidurnya. Setengah hati meraih benda pipih yang terus bergetar sejak tadi.

" _여보세요_?" (Halo?)

 _"Kyuhyun-ah? dimana kau sekarang? kenapa semalam tak pulang? apa kau sedang bersama Sungmin?"_

Kyuhyun spontan terlonjak kaget. Ia bahkan menghiraukan Sungmin yang bergeliat gelisah disampingnya. Merasa terganggu dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun meringis kecil ketika melihat Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya ke arah lain. Ia tahu, pasti Sungmin merasa tak nyaman. Tapi Kyuhyun kan juga tak tahu jika Ayahnya akan menghubunginya pagi-pagi begini. Ia bahkan tak sempat melihat ID _caller_ si penelpon karena matanya masih sangat mengantuk setelah sesi bercinta semalam.

 _"Kyuhyun? kau masih disana?"_

Pria itu terskesiap kaget. Tanpa sadar mendelik tak suka saat kembali mendengar suara itu. "Ya. Aku mendengarmu. Kenapa menelpon pagi-pagi?" Kyuhyun berujar datar tanpa peduli reaksi Ayahnya disebrang sana.

Terdengar suara decakan kesal. _"Ya! Aku ini Ayahmu. Bersikaplah sopan!"_

Kyuhyun mencebik tak sabar. Kesal akan kelakuan Ayahnya yang tak pernah berubah. Selalu mengganggu dan mengatur Kyuhyun sesuka hati. Membuat pria itu menjadi anak pembangkang karena terlalu muak dan lelah.

"Sudahlah, katakan apa maumu sekarang. Aku masih mengantuk dan ingin kembali tidur."

" _Aku tanya, apa kau bersama Sungmin sekarang? Kau tak pulang semalam karena bersamanya, kan?"_

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik sekilas pada Sungmin yang masih terlelap. Gadis itu seolah tak terganggu dengan percapakannya di telepon.

"Tidak." Ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada Sungmin karena harus berbohong lagi.

 _"Benarkah?"_

Kyuhyun bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Ayahnya di sana. Ia pasti ragu dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Tapi pria itu juga tak mau kalah dengan sang Ayah.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Saat ini aku tengah bermalam di rumah salah satu teman gadisku, jadi tak mungkin aku bersama Sungmin. Gadis pilihanmu itu." Kyuhyun mencoba sekuat tenaga membuat nada suaranya agar terdengar dingin. Ia tak ingin Ayahnya curiga jika ia memang benar tengah bersama Sungmin. Dan berseru senang karenanya.

 _"Kyuhyun, mau sampai kapan kau begini? Ayah sudah menihkahkanmu dengan Sungmin. Dia_ _ **istrimu.**_ _Tak bisakah kau hanya melihat dan menyentuhnya? Berhenti menjadi seorang player!_ " sang Ayah membentak keras tak habis pikir dengan semua kelakuan Kyuhyun. Entah harus dengan cara apalagi agar anak satu-satunya itu kembali menjadi anak baik dan penurut.

"Jika kau menginginkan itu, maka aku takan bisa melakukannya. Aku takan berhenti menjadi apa yang kuinginkan karena ini adalah hidupku. Kau mengerti? _ini hidupku_. "

Pip.

Panggilan terputus. Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya di atas nakas dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Pikirannya serasa penuh dan Kyuhyun merasa ia akan meledak kapan saja.

"Argh!"

Grep

"Stt, Kyuhyun- _ah_ tenanglah! Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Suatu saat nanti Ayahmu pasti akan mengerti dan kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan." Suara Sungmin mengalun lembut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terpaku menerima pelukan tiba-tiba ini. Sejak kapan istrrinya itu terbangun? Apakah ia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi?

"Min, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin tak kalah erat. Ia memposisikan diri menyamping dan menatap mata _foxy_ itu dalam-dalam. "Lagi, lagi aku menyakitimu, ya? Karena keegoisanku."

Sungmin menggelen pelan. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. menghirup aroma tubuh yang mampu membuatnya tergila-gila. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, _kok._ Jika apa yang kau lakukan ini bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku rela. Kau kan tahu, kau sumber kebahagianku."

Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya saat mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Mengapa istri manisnya ini jadi pandai merayu, sih? membuat hati Kyuhyun berbunga-bunga saja. "Kau tahu, Min?"

"Hm?"

"Satu-satunya keputusan Ayah yang tidak akan pernah aku sesali adalah, kau."

Sungmin tersenyum indah dalam persembunyiannya di leher Kyuhyun. Gadis itu beralih untuk mendongak dan menatap sayang wajah suaminya. "Aku juga. Satu-satunya keputusanku yang tak pernah kusesali adalah menikah denganmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu." Sungmin mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu." kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang menyerukan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sungmin. Menghela nafasnya lega setelah menyadari jika saat ini ia berada di pelukan orang yang tepat. Sungmin akan mendukungnya tak peduli apa yang terjadi.

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"~TBC~

Hai, ini saya, KyuMinNa26. Saya ganti pen-name dan maaf untuk chapter yang kelewat pendek ini. Saya hanya merasa perlu meluruskan satu hal. Karena rata-rata dari kalian yang review kemarin salah paham, jadi saya rasa chapter ini perlu dipercepat/? hihihihi...

Saya mau tanya, apa kalian gak keberatan jika konflik di ff ini gak terlalu berat? Saya hanya butuh penyeimbang diantara dua ff lain yang masih berjalan. Love Me, Please akan ditambah beberapa chapter lagi, dan TWIN masih banyak yang belum dikejar karena ceritanya lumayan rumit -_- *salah sendiri* jadi, saya butuh mengetik ff yang akan menghibur diri sendiri. Dan Bad Boy adalah moodbooster saya *hahahaha* jadi jangan heran kalau nanti mungkin ini yang sering update *mungkin, karena saya harus lihat kuota :3* *sigh*

Daaan, diantara para pembaca, adakah yang menggunakan ffn apps? kalau ada, add saya ya :) Lalu kita chat-an bareng! Sejujurnya saya kesepian karena gak ada teman JOYers yang bisa diajak berdiskusi :'(

Salam hangat,

KyuMinNa26 {}


End file.
